Snake men, kill Ben
by Diana Wong
Summary: Kevin/Ben yaoi fic. Kevin likes Ben, but Ben thinks that Kevin likes a girl and it seems that someone wants the hero dead. Will Kevin win Ben's heart and will Ben survive the attack of a new enemy?
1. Prologue

Prologue

He was running and he had been running for his life the last ten minutes. The labyrinth was hard to get out of. Gwen had warned him about it and she had been right. The omnitrix didn't work. It had been non-functional ever since it received that blow. Ben's foot got stuck in something and he fell forward, face first. The air left his lungs and he gasped for air. He had to get back up or he would die, killed by those aliens. He quickly stood up, but his foot was still stuck. He didn't have time to fix' it.

"Shit!" He hissed and pulled. He felt his shoe slide of his foot and quickly began running again. What was a shoe compared to his life? He could just get a new one. Ben hoped that Kevin was okay. He had lost him somewhere along the way. He suddenly had to stop. It came so suddenly that he almost fell down. The pit was so deep that he couldn't se the bottom. He had been close to falling down. He kicked a small stone and it fell down. He listened, but couldn't hear anything. A bottomless pit… He could hear the aliens getting closer. He turned around. He didn't have magical powers like Gwen or the power to absorb anything like Kevin. No, his only source of power, the omnitrix, was broken and all he could do was to try and fight anyway. Ben slowly raised his fists and gulped. He had a feeling that this wouldn't end good.

"You can do this Ben." He said to encourage himself. It didn't help.

The aliens came just like he had expected. The one closest to him grinned.

"We finally have you Ben Tennyson." He hissed. Ben slowly breathed out.

"I'm not going down without a fight." He said. The alien laughed.

"I didn't expect you to, but what can you do without the omnitrix? You're just one tiny human without any powers. You're nothing like your cousin or your little friend." He said and laughed again. Ben bit his lip.

"I might not be like them, but Gwen taught me a little karate." He said, not knowing what else to say. The alien seemed amused.

"Prepare then Ben. This is the place where you will die." He said and pulled out a thing that looked like a glowing knife from his belt. Ben wondered why in the world he needed the knife when he could do amazing things. Could it be…?

"You can't use your powers can you?" He said. The alien hissed and charged forward. Ben wasn't prepared. He didn't have time to defend himself. At first he just felt the alien's right shoulder hit him in the chest. Then the pain came. He gasped staggered backwards. His hands found the knife's handle sticking out of his stomach. He looked down. He could see blood. Every breath hurt. It felt like fire was spreading through his veins. He looked up and met the alien's triumphant gaze.

"It hurts doesn't it? It feels like you're burning inside. It's because the blade is smeared with a poison from my home planet. It's to prevent you from surviving. Have nice trip to hell." Ben gasped when another wave of pain hit him.

"Damn…" he mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and fell backwards into the pit.

How in the world did things end up like that? It all began with that stupid question…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ben's p.o.v

"Why isn't there any action? It's so quiet and peaceful. I feel useless." I complained. Gwen sighed.

"You should be happy that it's quiet at the moment. The DNAliens haven't done anything suspicious this last month. Which means that you've had time to study, right?" She said. I stared at her.

"Yeah… Study." I said and sighed again. Kevin sighed too.

"You know. I'm actually with Ben on this one. I'm kind of useless when I'm not doing anything alien related." He said. Gwen smiled.

"Well, not entirely useless. Don't forget what you promised. I have to go. I'll see you later guys." She said and left.

"Bye Gwen." I and Kevin said at the same time.

"So… What did you promise her?" I asked and looked at the raven haired guy standing next to me. Kevin leaned against his car.

"I promised her to take her to this stupid dance at her school." He answered. I smiled at him.

"That's great! She really likes you." I said. Kevin shook his head.

"But I don't like her. I mean I do like her, but not in the girlfriend way." He said. I looked at him.

"She knows that. She told me yesterday that you like someone else." I told him. He stared at me.

"How did she know?" He asked. So it was true.

"How should I know? Who's the lucky girl?" I asked teasingly. Kevin grinned.

"I'm not telling you, but **she** may be closer than you think."

* * *

I was lying in my bed. I was really sleepy**. **I closed my eyes and yawned. Kevin was supposed to pick up Gwen in an hour. He was trying on Grandpa Max's old suit, standing in front of a mirror in another room. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips upon my own. The kiss was soft and didn't last very long. The person who kissed me withdrew and I opened my eyes. The room was empty and the only other person in the house was Kevin, but I could definitely hear him swear over the bow tie. Maybe I dreamed it all? That could be it.

"BEN!" Kevin screamed and charged into the room.

"How the hell do you tie these?" He asked and held the bow tie in front of my face. I giggled lightly and took it from him. Standing up I began to tie it around his neck. Did I see a faint blush painted across his cheeks? No, I was probably imagining it or it really was there, but probably because of the stress and not some random kiss.

"What's the name of the girl you like? I'm really curious." I said and smiled towards him. Kevin looked at me and started to grin.

"Are you jealous of her?" He asked. I blushed.

"No, I'm not. I don't like you. I mean I do like you, but not in that kind of way. I like girls in that way. I… Forget it." I said and lay down on my bed again. Kevin laughed.

"You will definitely attract guys if you blush and act all embarrassed like that Tennyson." He said. I threw my pillow on him.

"Shut up Kevin!" I said. He continued laughing as he left the room to go pick up Gwen.

* * *

"Bored." I mumbled and sat up. How long had Kevin and Gwen been gone? The clock showed me that they'd only been on the dance for two hours. I sighed.

"Really? Then what am I supposed to do?" I left my room, putting on my green jacket as I did so. It didn't take me long to leave the house and walk a block. It was kind of nice outside. A light wind made the leaves rustle. I pulled the jacket tighter around myself. It was colder than I had expected. I suddenly found myself outside of Gwen's school. Kevin's car stood parked just a few meters from where I was standing. I could hear the music from the dance. Gwen was probably having fun. Kevin on the other hand… He would manage.

"Ben Tennyson?" A girl's voice said from behind me. I turned around.

"Yes?" I said. She was cute. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I've been looking for you." She said.

"Oh, what do you want?" I asked her. It couldn't be too important. Her smile turned into a mean looking grin.

"To kill you." She hissed and threw herself forward. One of her hands grabbed my left wrist; pressing it against the nearest car and her other hand closed itself around my throat. I gasped. She was unbelievable strong. I couldn't breath and I couldn't reach the omnitrix. I clawed at her arm and tried to kick her. She just continued putting pressure on my neck. Black dots started to appear in my vision.

"Ben!" It sounded like Kevin and Gwen. I wasn't really sure. I tried to breath, but couldn't. Suddenly the pressure disappeared and I fell down on the ground, coughing. Someone lifted my head.

"He's okay Kevin!" It was Gwen's voice. I didn't really care. I could finally breathe. Slowly my vision turned to normal and I could se my cousin's worried face. Kevin was swearing somewhere near.

"Ben? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I nodded slowly.

* * *

"What were you doing there?" Kevin asked as he was driving the car. Gwen sat beside me in the backseat. She was still a bit worried.

"I was just out for a walk." I said and grimaced. I was really hoarse and my throat hurt like hell. Dark marks had appeared on my neck. My parents would have freaked out. Luckily enough the were gone for the whole week. Gwen touched one off the marks.

"Oh Ben. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. I nodded lightly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." I mumbled. The truth was that I wasn't just a little dizzy. The whole world was spinning. Kevin stopped the car outside of Gwen's house. He looked at her.

"Don't worry Gwen. I'll stay at Ben's house the whole night and if something happens I'll call you." He said. She nodded and left the car.

"Good night." She said and Kevin drove away. He parked on the driveway outside of my house and stepped out of the car. He then went to the backseat and opened the door. To my surprised he grabbed me to pull me out of the car and lift me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Kevin carried me inside.

"You look like you're about to faint. There's no way you can walk by yourself." He answered. I smiled weakly.

"Hehe… I didn't know you could be this nice." I mumbled. He didn't answer me. He soon carefully put me down in my bed.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." He mumbled.

* * *

Kevin's p.o.v

Ben was asleep. The marks on his neck looked awful. It had been a real chock. Gwen and I had decided to leave the dance and when we get outside we see Ben getting strangled by some random lady. I sat down on mattress I had carried to his room. I didn't really feel like leaving him alone. Someone was obviously trying to kill him. I made sure that he was breathing normally before I sat down beside him. Who had that lady been? She had been really strong. I looked at Ben again. I had been the one to save him. It felt really good. Almost as good as when I made him blush. Ben would probably never get to know that the one I liked actually was himself. When I saw him lying there sleeping I felt like kissing him. I couldn't resist. I carefully placed a kiss upon his lips. I had already done it one time that day and it felt just as good this time. He didn't wake up. I watched him for a couple of minutes before I lay down on my own mattress to sleep. Ben would probably never love me like I loved him and therefore he would never get to know of my feelings for him. I sighed and closed my eyes. Hopefully no one would try to kill him tomorrow.

* * *

Ben's p.o.v

I slowly opened my eyes. My throat didn't really feel any better. I sat up and looked around. Everything in my room was normal except from the mattress on the floor. Kevin wasn't there. I slowly got out of bed to go fetch a glass of water. I was really thirsty. To my surprise I found Kevin in the kitchen.

"Kevin?" I said, surprised. He looked up from the frying pan.

"Good morning Ben." He said and continued frying the eggs. I watched him do it. Now that I thought about it I couldn't remember having seen Kevin cook before. I opened one of the cupboards to retrieve a glass and fill it with water. Then I sat down at the table. I took a sip of the water while watching Kevin. He glanced over at me.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and turned off the stove. I nodded and put the empty glass on the table.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me yesterday." I said. It hurt to talk, but I didn't sound as hoarse as the day before. Kevin grinned.

"No problem princess." He said and put a plate of two fried eggs in front of me. I looked up at him. I decided to let the princess comment slide.

"You know I could make breakfast on my own, right?" I asked. Kevin nodded.

"I know, but I woke up early and was bored. Eat." He said and handed me a fork. I slowly began to eat. It was good, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to save my throat from the pain as much as possible. We ate in silence. It was a nice kind of silence.

"Gwen's coming over." Kevin said. I had just gotten out of the shower. My hair was still damp. Kevin grinned and grabbed the towel to dry my hair.

"I'm not a child Kevin. I can do it myself." I complained and tried to snatch back the towel, but he had a firm grip on it. I sighed and gave up.

"Of course not. You're a princess. A damsel in distress. We can't let you do such dangerous acts as drying your hair alone." Kevin said and laughed. I blushed.

"I'm not a princess, nor am I a damsel in distress." I said. Kevin didn't answer, but he stopped drying my hair and took a step back.

"There. It's all dry now princess." He said. I glared at him as he left the room with the towel. I would so get back at him for this later. Right now I had homework to take care up. I went to my room and sat down by the desk. I could always start with math. Y= 4/2 – (-9/3). That was easy.

"You're doing homework?" Kevin's voice said from behind me.

"Yes, the last homework before the summer holidays." I answered him and continued solving the problems.

* * *

Kevin's p.o.v

So Ben was doing homework? I walked over to him to look at what appeared to be math.

"I didn't know you were good at math." I said. Ben laughed quietly.

"Just because I'm bad at biology doesn't mean I'm bad at everything involving school." He said. I nodded.

"I know. You're good at soccer." I said and put my hands on his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind. He just continued solving his math problems. Maybe I could be a little bolder? I slowly let my hands travel forward until they rested on his chest. Did his heart beat faster than normal? I could see that he had stopped writing. His hand was shaking lightly.

"W-what are you doing Kevin?" He stuttered. He didn't look at me. I grinned. It was nice to know it was I who made him this flustered. Maybe I had a chance after all? I leaned closer until my lips were right beside his ear.

"Ben. I want to tell you something." I whispered. I could feel him shiver beneath my fingers.

"W-what?" He stuttered, the pen falling from his hand and rolling down on the floor. I carefully bit him in the ear. He gasped with surprise. I opened the mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. I sighed heavily and let go of Ben. I had to make up some kind of excuse.

"You're so easy to tease Tennyson." I said and left to open the door. Gwen had such a bad timing.

* * *

Ben's p.o.v

"You're so easy to tease Tennyson." Kevin said and left the room to open the door for Gwen. My face was burning from embarrassment. I couldn't believe that Kevin had done that to tease me! My heart was beating like a mad drummer. I took a deep breath to try and calm down. It didn't help much. Why in the world did I react like this? I should be mad or something. Why did I only feel embarrassed and a bit nervous? I didn't get it at all. I bent down to pick up the pencil when Kevin and Gwen entered the room. Gwen stared at my face, so did Kevin, but he seemed kind of satisfied with my blush.

"Stop staring at me." I mumbled and turned away from them to try and continue doing my homework.

"What did you do to him Kevin?" I heard Gwen say. Kevin laughed.

"I just teased him a little." He answered her.

"Teased him?" She said and I could hear them leave the room. I put down the pencil. I couldn't concentrate. I sighed and went to lie down on my bed instead. I buried my face in the pillow, still trying to calm my heart. I hadn't expected it at all. What would the girl Kevin likes say? Someone entered the room and sat down on the bed. From the weight I guessed it was Gwen.

"Are you okay Ben?" She asked. Yes, it was definitely Gwen. I could feel her fingers playing with my hair.

"Yes." I said to the pillow. She laughed.

"Wow, he really got you embarrassed. What did he do?" She asked curiously. I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm mad!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Of course you are. Don't go falling for him Ben. I don't think you will be able to escape if you do." She said and left the room. I stared at the door. What?

* * *

I'll post the next chapter on tuesday as a birthday present for myself! Look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 2

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! Okay! Since it's my birthday I would love if you leave a review after you read teelling me what you thought of the chapter! =D

* * *

Chapter 2

Ben's p.o.v

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. Gwen sighed.

"I think someone hates you." She said as she continued bandaging my foot.

"You think? I almost got killed yesterday and today someone tried to kill me by making the bookshelves in the library fall over me and after that someone pushed me down the stairs." I said and grimaced.

"Yes and now you've sprained your ankle and you'll have to walk on crutches for at least three days. You won't be of any use if there's a sudden alien attack." Kevin said. I glared at him.

"Well excuse me!" I said and crossed my arms. "It's not like I wanted to sprain my ankle."

"Of course not princess." Kevin said and yawned. I glared at him again.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" I said. He grinned.

"Sure. As soon as you stop being helpless that is." He said and left the room laughing. Gwen patted my shoulder.

"Ignore him Ben. He's just a sad man that can't get the person he likes to notice him." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know Gwen… I've been curious for a while. Who does Kevin like? I can't really see him as the guy who falls in love." I said. She smiled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asked and handed me a pair of crutches before she left the room. I sighed. There was no way Kevin was going to answer me.

* * *

"How's it going?" Kevin asked as I came into the room on my crutches.

"It's going fine." I answered him and sat down beside him in the sofa. It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I can't really see you liking someone." I said and broke the silence. Kevin looked at me.

"Really?" He asked. He seemed amused. I wondered why.

"That's why I need to know who it is. Who could make the mighty Kevin fall in love?" I asked and looked at him curiously. I really felt like I needed to know. He grinned.

"I'm not telling you princess, but if you're jealous I could always give you a taste of what it's like being with me." He said. I blushed.

"I am not jealous. I'm curious." I said and went to look at my feet. I didn't like the sight of the bandage. Kevin didn't say anything so I looked at him. He had his eyes closed.

"She's a brunette. Her eyes are green and she's a bit shorter than I am. She smiles a lot and likes to help people." He said. I smiled at him.

"She sounds like a great person." I told him. Kevin nodded.

"She is, but I don't think she likes me that way." He sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? You can be nice if you want to and you're not really bad looking." I said. Kevin grinned.

"Did you just say that you think I'm hot? Hehe. I think she likes girls. That's why." He said and winked. I blushed.

"I did not and what makes you think that she likes girls?"

"Because she dated one before?"

"Oh…"

* * *

"Ben. Ben? Earth to Ben!" A sudden hand waved in front of my face. I blinked.

"What?" I said and looked around, feeling confused. Gwen's face was a few inches from my own.

"Whoa! Gwen! When did you get here?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"I've been here the whole time and I'm wondering why you're staring at that girl." She said. I hadn't noticed that I was staring. The girl just a few tables from ours looked a lot like the one who had tried to strangle me.

"She just looks like the girl who tried to kill me." I said and continued eating. Gwen raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl.

"Really?" she said and looked at me again. "Her name is Samantha Hart."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"We used to train karate together. One day she just stopped coming to practice." She answered. Samantha noticed us looking at her and waved at us. Gwen waved back.

"Do you know why?" I asked, continuing the conversation. Gwen shook her head.

"No. She never told anyone why."

* * *

"Ben, do you like red roses?" Kevin asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" I said. Kevin avoided my gaze.

"Just answer the question." He said and continued chopping the tomatoes. It felt kind of weird to see him cook.

"Yes, I do like red roses. Now answer **my** question. Why do you ask?" I watched him as he stopped with what he was doing. The knife was halfway through a tomato.

"Well… I want to know what to give the girl I like if I decide to ask her out and you're kind of girly so… yeah." He said and continued with what he was doing.

"I'm not girly!" I exclaimed. Kevin laughed.

"Ben, have you looked yourself in the mirror?" He asked, still laughing. I glared at his back.

"You really do enjoy teasing me, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yep!" It became quiet. Sometimes he just made me mad. I felt like hitting him, but he was too far away and I couldn't walk without the crutches. I sighed.

"Is there something else you'd like to ask?" I said. Kevin turned around.

"Yes. What restaurant would you take your date to?" He asked. I felt a bit surprised. It wasn't what I had expected.

"Re…staurant? I guess Jensen's would be nice." I said, feeling a bit confused. Kevin nodded slowly.

"That Danish place? It is a nice restaurant and the food is really nice." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to think that this mystery girl doesn't exist. What's her name?" I said with a smile. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Be…lla. Her name is Bella." He said. Why did he pause after Be? Was he lying about the name? I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella? Have you talked to her?" I asked. Kevin nodded.

"Yes, a lot." He answered and turned around to continue chopping tomatoes.

"I see. Will you introduce me to her?" I asked. Kevin's hand slipped at my comment.

"OW!"

* * *

Kevin's p.o.v

"And then you cut yourself?" Gwen said and tried not to laugh. I could see it was hard for her not to. I had just told her about Ben's and my conversation. I looked at my patched up fingers.

"Yes, but that's not the problem! He wants to meet this Bella! The problem is that she doesn't exist! What do I do? Ben will find out everything!" I said. Gwen shook her head.

"And here I thought you were good at lying. Okay, why not tell him as it is and ask him out?" She said. I stared at her.

"Are you kidding? He will think I'm a freak! He will surely think it's some kind of trick and hate me and…" I said, panic starting to rise.

"Okay! Calm down Kevin! I haven't seen you like this before. You really do like Ben and what makes you so sure that he will think badly of you?" She asked me. I opened my mouth and closed it again. She smiled.

"See? Ben is actually a quite accepting guy. The worst that can happen is that you get a no. Think about it Kevin." She said and grabbed her bag.

"I have to go home now. Will you stay here with Ben?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll stay. See you tomorrow." I said. She gave me a smile and left. I sighed heavily. What was I supposed to do? It felt weird to know that I actually liked a guy. It's not like I hadn't done a guy before, but this was the first time I'd been in love with one and it had to be my best friend. I guess you could consider Ben my best friend. I sighed again and walked to Ben's bedroom. It was empty. The crutches were lying on the floor. The window was broken and there was no sign of Ben.

"Ben!"

* * *

Ben's p.o.v

"Ouch! Let go!" I yelled and hit her as hard as I could. Samantha didn't seem to be troubled by it. I decided that it was time for the omnitrix. I reached for it, but she seemed to notice it and threw me down on the ground. They air left my lungs. She grabbed both my hands and held them above my head. She hissed and I noticed that she had a forked tongue. I stared at her.

"What the hell are you?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"I am the daughter of a snake man." She answered me.

"A snake man? Is that some kind of alien?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, but my mother was a normal human. That's why I only have a forked tongue and a few scales on my back." She explained to me. That was kind of her.

"And more strength than a normal human. Tell me. Why do you want to kill me?" I said. She smiled.

"For something you will do to us." She said and opened her mouth wider. I could see sharp fangs glistening with something that looked like poison.

"You forgot to mention the fangs." I said. She grinned and bit me in the shoulder.

"Yes, about that… Since I'm only half alien it won't kill you, but you will be paralyzed for an hour." She let go of me. I could already feel the poison taking effect. I couldn't move my arms the way I wanted.

"Are you just going to leave me here on the highway?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Yes, the truck we ordered should be here any minute now and Ben Tennyson will be gone for good. It's too bad that you're cute. Goodbye Ben." She said and gave me a kiss before she left. A truck's horn was heard. It wasn't too far away.

"This looks bad…" I thought helplessly.

"Ben!" It was Kevin's voice. I wanted to answer him, but my body didn't seem to recall how to speak. The lights suddenly hit me in the face. The truck… I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact and then…

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. A ceiling. The ceiling in Kevin's room. I slowly sat up. My body seemed to be working normally again. How did I get to Kevin's room? I couldn't remember. I had thought I would die on the highway, but I was still alive. Had Kevin saved me? I had heard his voice after all. My head hurt. It was probably some kind of after effect from Samantha's poison. I lay down again and turned my head to the side. Kevin's face was just a few inches from mine. I held back a surprised scream. How could I not have noticed Kevin until now? He yawned and opened his eyes. They met mine.

"Oh, Ben, you're awake." He said and sat up, looking down at me. I stared at him. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh, you're clothes were all dirty from being dragged to the highway so I changed your clothes while you were out cold. None of my pants fit so you had to do with only a t-shirt. I washed your clothes. You can change when they're dry." Kevin said. Everything he said confused me except the change clothes parts. I looked down at myself. I really only had a t-shirt on. It was long enough to reach to my knees, but I still felt embarrassed. I didn't really know why. We both were guys after all.

"Uhm… Thanks." I said and turned my back against him. It felt weird to know that I was half naked in the same bed as Kevin. It wasn't until then that I noticed the smell and I turned to face Kevin again.

"Have you been drinking? Aren't you underage?" I asked him. He grinned.

"What do you care? Your hair is really smooth." He said and ran his fingers through my hair. His behaviour was starting to scare me a bit.

"Uhm… Are you drunk?" I asked him. He just laughed and leaned closer. His face was just a few inches from mine. He looked directly into my eyes.

"I love you Ben." He whispered and closed the distance. My eyes widened in surprise. Kevin was kissing me! His hand placed itself on my thigh. I gasped and Kevin took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. This was not what I had expected. I lifted my hands to push him away, but he just grabbed my wrists and put my arms around his neck. I was blushing like mad. I couldn't believe it. Kevin pressed his body closer. He was really warm. His tongue was exploring my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't know if I disliked it or not. I was too shocked. Kevin broke the kiss and attacked my neck with small kisses and licks. I once again tried to push him away, but couldn't. I could feel him suck at the sensitive skin on my neck and I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips. Kevin looked at me with a smile.

"I love you Ben." He said again before he yawned and lay down to fall asleep. I stared at the ceiling. What had just happened?

* * *

Kevin's p.o.v

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Ben's back turned against me. He was still asleep. I thought about the dream I had. I had been kissing Ben and told him that I loved him. I looked down on Ben. He looked so peaceful. I suddenly noticed something on his neck, a small mark. It looked like a hickey. I had made a hickey on the exact same place in my dream… What if it hadn't been a dream? What if I had done it in reality? Judging from the freshly made hickey I **had **done it in reality.

"Oh no! What do I do when he wakes up?" I whispered to myself. That was the question. What was I supposed to say when Ben woke up? I'm sorry that I kissed you, but I lied about Bella and you're actually the one I like? No, there was no way I was going to tell him that. There had to be something else I could say. I thought back to the conversation I had with Gwen a couple of hours earlier. Maybe I should tell him the truth and ask him out? I could always try it. I sighed and watched Ben again. Would he hate me when he woke up? It was hard being in love. I made a mental note not to tease anyone who was in love ever again. I leaned down to kiss his cheek. It could be the last time I did something like that.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben's p.o.v

Kevin was gone when I opened my eyes. My clothes were lying on a chair. I slowly got out of bed to change. Kevin was probably in the kitchen. Did he remember the kiss and if he did, did he regret it? What did I think about it? Did I like it? Did I hate it? I didn't know. I was confused. I took a deep breath and went to the kitchen. I was right. Kevin was there. He looked up when I came into the room.

"Good morning." He said with what looked like a nervous smile. For some reason I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Uhm… Good morning." I answered. He finally averted his gaze.

"Make yourself a sandwich if you're hungry." He said and rose from the chair.

"I'm not hungry." I said and it became quiet. Kevin walked past me. I turned around.

"Hey Kevin! I… uh… Never mind." I said and hurried past him to the hall. I quickly put on my shoes and opened the door.

"Ben…" Kevin said somewhere behind me.

"See you later Kevin." I said and ran out the door or at least as much running as I could with the crutches. I didn't stop until I got to a park. I sat down on a bench and sighed.

"I just fled, didn't I?" I mumbled to myself. I guess I panicked. What was I supposed to say to him anyway?

* * *

Kevin's p.o.v

I was still staring at the door. Ben had run away. Did he hate me that much? He didn't even scream at me. Was I to take that as a bad sign? It had been ten minutes since he had left. It wasn't a good idea to leave him alone so I went out the door and locked it behind me.

"Kevin? Where are you going?" Gwen's voice said. She was standing behind me.

"I'm looking for Ben. He ran away." I answered her and began to walk. She followed me.

"Ran away? What did you do?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I kissed him and didn't stop even though he tried to push me away." I said and wondered where the hell Ben had gone. Gwen sighed.

"You're an idiot. That's not how you ask someone out. How did he react?" She asked. I cleared my throat.

"Uhm… I don't know. I kind of fell asleep, but this morning he acted kind of shy I guess." I answered. She shook her head.

"I bet he doesn't know how to behave around you or what to say to you at the moment." She said with a small laugh.

"You might actually have a chance on him."

"A chance! Gwen, if he didn't need those crutches he would have run and I really mean run." I said. She patted me on my back.

"I think you're exaggerating. I would take it as a good sign if he became shy instead of angry." She said. I sighed. We were passing by a park when I saw Ben.

"There he is."

* * *

Ben's p.o.v

"Ben!" Gwen's voice yelled. I looked up and saw both her and Kevin. I had finally relaxed, but I tensed again when I saw him. Why did he have to appear so soon? Gwen walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"I heard what happened. Did you like it?" She said. I stared at her, feeling my cheeks growing hotter.

"What? Gwen!" I exclaimed. She leaned closer and looked me straight into the eyes.

"Answer the question Ben." She said.

"I… He's a guy! It's…"

"Answer the question." She repeated.

"And it's not a…" I continued.

"**Ben.**" She said and gave me a stern look.

"I don't know! I'm confused!" I exclaimed. She smiled. I hate when she puts pressure on me.

"But it doesn't seem like you disliked it. You would have been angry if you did." She said. I looked at her.

"I guess… But it doesn't mean that I liked it." I said. She laughed.

"I know, but it's okay if you did like it. You would make a nice couple." I felt embarrassed by her words.

"Stop it Gwen. I don't want any kind of relationship right now." I said and rose from my seat. She followed my example.

"But I'd like to see you with someone." She said and surprised me with her next move. She used her powers to push me right into Kevin's arms.

"Eh?" I stared at him and he stared at me. We both turned to Gwen at the same time.

"Gwen!" We exclaimed at the same time. She just picked up my crutches and started to run back to Kevin's house. It became quiet, awfully quiet.

"So… She stole your crutches…"

"So she did." Quiet again. Kevin scratched his neck before he kneeled down.

* * *

"Here. I'll give you a piggyback ride." He said. I sighed. Might as well let him.

He helped me to his living room. Gwen was already sitting in the couch, waiting for us.

"I see it's going well for you boys." She said with a smile. Both Kevin and I glared at her. He sat me down beside her.

"Not thanks to you." Kevin said. I nodded. I totally agreed with him. The way back to his house had been really embarrassing, probably for both of us. Gwen laughed quietly.

"You can thank me later. I actually came to talk to you about the snake men. I looked it up and they are giant cobra like snakes with human arms. They can take on normal human forms, but will always keep a snake trait. They come from a planet called Sigarcus. Their bite is really poisonous and their planet holds a lot of the most poisonous plants in the universe." She said. I nodded slowly.

"I guess you went to the plumbers to get the information, but why would they want to kill me? I haven't done anything." I said. Gwen nodded.

"Exactly, but didn't Samantha tell you anything when she tried to kill you on the highway?" She asked. I thought back.

"Yes, she said it was because of something I will do." I said. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Something you will do? Are they seriously trying to kill you for something you haven't done and might never do?" He asked. "That's bullshit!"

"Maybe to you, but apparently not to them." Gwen said.

* * *

And once again I was alone with Kevin. Why did Gwen feel the need to torture me like this? We were watching TV. It was some kind of drama, but it was really boring. I could see Kevin look at me out of the corner of my eye. I felt the need to be alone, to get away from his gaze.

"I'll just go get a glass of water." I mumbled and grabbed my crutches to walk towards the kitchen. I opened one of the cupboards and reached for a glass. Two hands, on either side of my head, suddenly closed the cupboard and stayed there. I froze.

"Ben." It was Kevin's voice. I became nervous again. What did he want? He grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around. I stared at him, eyes wide. He looked calm, but I doubted that he was. I ducked and crawled away from him. I didn't want to talk about what I thought he was going to say. I managed to get out of the kitchen before he caught me. He lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom. He then threw me on the bed, straddled me and pinned my hands above my head.

"There. Now you can't flee." Kevin said. I stared at him.

"What are you doing? Let go!" I exclaimed and tried to get my hands free, but he was stronger.

"Ben. What do you think about me?" He asked. I blushed. I knew what he really meant, but I decided to play stupid.

"I like you. You're my best friend." I said. He glared at me.

"You know that I'm asking you if you like me in the romance way." He said. Oh, it seemed like Kevin had snapped.

"I-I don't know!" I stuttered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kevin asked.

"When I say I don't know then I mean that I really don't know! You're making me confused!" I exclaimed.

"I'm making you confused eh? Do I make your heart beat faster? Do I make you nervous and unable to speak when I'm close?" He asked. His face coming closer with each word.

"Y-yes!" I stuttered. He grinned and closed the distance between us. His lips captured mine in a gentle kiss. I screwed my eyes shut, not knowing how I should react. He let go of one of my hands to gently caress my cheek. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"You're in love with me." He whispered into my ear before he got off me and left the room. I stared at the ceiling, breathing faster than normal. I… loved Kevin?

* * *

Kevin was out repairing his car. I was still lying in bed, trying to figure out what had happened and if Kevin was right. My heart did beat faster when Kevin was near, but it did when I was fighting too and I had been fighting Kevin in the past. That could explain my heart. I always got nervous when I had a test and being with Kevin was like a subject I was bad at. I couldn't understand Kevin. That could explain my nervousness, but the part where I became unable to speak correctly and the fact that I felt light-headed when he kissed me had no explanation. Was I really in love with him? The thought made me think about the kiss again. Did I like it? I had to admit that it had felt kind of nice. Okay, so I liked the kiss or both of them. Did that mean that I liked Kevin? Maybe I could give it a try? What was the worst that could happen? That this was one of Kevin's ways to tease me and go too far with it? It could be. I didn't want that. I was still upset with my ex-girlfriend. Our relationship had ended when I found out that she dated three other guys at the same time as she dated me. I didn't want to be hurt like that again. If this was Kevin's new way of teasing me then it would be a big mistake to start dating him.

* * *

"Ben, are you awake?" It was Kevin's voice. I yawned and slowly sat up.

"Mhm…" I said and looked at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Gwen called. She said to meet her in town tomorrow." He said. I nodded slowly. Kevin cleared his throat.

"And… uh… I'm wondering if maybe you would consider going out with me." He said. I looked at him and then sighed.

"Kevin, if this is one sick way of teasing me then…" Kevin suddenly stood beside the bed.

"No! It isn't! I really do love you. I know it's probably out of character to say that, but it's true." He said, sounding so desperate that I was starting to believe him.

"Okay? I thought that you liked a girl." I said and raised an eyebrow. Kevin shook his head.

"No, I just played along since you assumed that it was a girl and I didn't really know if I would ever tell you." He said.

"Okay. If that's really how you feel then I'm willing to **try** going out with you." I said and felt my cheeks growing warm. Kevin's face lit up.

"Really? Oh, you won't regret it! I would never do anything to hurt you! Badly at least…" He said with a happy smile and hugged me. I suddenly got the feeling that I would come to regret my decision, but quickly dismissed it.

"Just don't say anything to Gwen. She would kill me with all her embarrassing comments." I said. Kevin nodded.

"Agreed." He said and then gently kissed my cheek.

"Shall we go to bed? We have to be in town early tomorrow."

* * *

"Good morning boys." Gwen said as we sat down beside her on the bench.

"Good morning." I answered and yawned. Kevin didn't say anything. Gwen smiled.

"So what did you guys do last night?" She asked. It somehow felt like she knew. Kevin and I looked at each other and then I cleared my throat.

"We watched TV. Some boring show." I said. Gwen raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else about it. Kevin broke the silence.

"So what did you want? You wouldn't call us out here this early if it wasn't important." He said. Gwen sighed.

"What? Can't I just call to hang out with you?" She didn't get an answer and she sighed again.

"You're right. I have something important to say. I've done some more research and I've found several snake men around Ben's house. It seems that they really want him dead. It would be wise if he stayed at your place Kevin." She explained. I didn't really like the fact that she talked about me as if I really wasn't there. Kevin grinned.

"No problem. I can protect the princess." He said. I glared at him.

"I've told you to stop calling me that!" I exclaimed. He just laughed. Gwen gave us a weird look.

* * *

We were about to head back to Kevin's car when Gwen stopped me.

"Ben, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. I gave her a questioning look.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Kevin confessed to you, didn't he?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. I blushed.

"W-what? N-no, he didn't." I said and avoided her gaze. She laughed.

"Oh yes, he did. I can see it. It's written all over your face." She said. I covered my face with my hands.

"It's not." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"What did you answer him? Did you say yes?" She asked. What was I supposed to say? She grabbed my wrists and pried my hands away from my face.

"You said yes, didn't you? That's what that blush is telling me at least." She said.

"I didn't really say yes. I said that we could… try going out." I mumbled, hoping for Kevin to come to my rescue, but that bastard was of course sitting in his car, smirking at my suffering. Gwen smiled.

"Give me details Ben." She said. I really didn't want to do that. I turned my head towards Kevin's car and gave him a glare that told him that he would suffer if he didn't help me. He grinned and poked his head out of the window.

"Gwen! Let go of Ben! We need to go!" He yelled. Gwen sighed and let go. I sighed with relief. I was saved from a terrible fate.


	5. NOT an update

NOT an update!

I just want to say that I really REALLY appreciate your reviews and that I'm sorry for being a slow dumbass meanie. *bows* I'm sorry! It's been a lot with school since this is my last year and I will probably have even less time to write this spring, BUT I want to let you know that I haven't abandoned the story! I've started writing the chapter and I thought I'd ask you if there's something you'd like to see in the story? I might actually use something you suggest. So please be patient! I'll update as soon as possible!

Diana Wong


End file.
